Presensi
by hiirei
Summary: Semuanya berubah hanya karena sebuah ketukan di pintu saat malam hari di saat ia sudah ingin tertidur. [Oso's Month 3/6]


Suara pintu dibuka dengan keras membuatnya mendecih, hampir ingin melempar obeng di tangannya ketika melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Ichimatsuuu! Aku datang dengan barang yang kau mau!" teriak orang itu, berjalan mendekatinya dan sedikit melempar kantong bawaannya ke meja Ichimatsu.

Dengan wajah kesalnya, Ichimatsu meraih kantong tersebut, lalu melihat isinya. Semua barang yang ia butuhkan untuk pekerjaannya sore ini ada di dalamnya, seperti yang dikatakan orang itu. Matanya beralih ke orang tersebut, yang sudah menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar dan telunjuk mengusap hidungnya, ingin dipuji untuk kerjanya mendapat barang-barang itu.

"Biar kutebak ... kau mencuri semua ini, kan?"

Orang itu hanya terkekeh, kemudian menunjukkan uang yang diberi Ichimatsu tadi pagi, jumlahnya persis sama, utuh.

* * *

Presensi

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **Steampunk AU—Outlaw!Osomatsu/Mechanic!Ichimatsu.**

 **[01/04 - OsoIchi Day]**

* * *

Seorang Ichimatsu identik dengan kesunyian, ketenangan, dan suara-suara khas seorang mekanik. Dia juga tidak banyak bicara, paling hanya sebatas basa-basi dengan pelanggannya agar mau memberinya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan.

Namun sayangnya, semua itu berubah hanya karena sebuah ketukan di pintu saat malam hari di mana ia sudah ingin tertidur.

"Ah, hei. Mulai sekarang, bolehkah aku ikut tinggal di sini?"

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan senyuman lebar, diiringi kekehan pelan di akhir, dan sebelum dia menjawabnya, orang itu sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang sempitnya—sempit, karena terlalu banyak barang berserakan yang tidak terlalu dipedulikan Ichimatsu.

Bohong jika Ichimatsu berkata ia tidak mengenal orang yang kini duduk di kursi favoritnya dan menatap hasil-hasil kerjanya dengan kagum. Wajah itu terlalu familier, mudah ditemukan di sudut-sudut kota, tertera di poster dengan tulisan bercetak tebal; **dicari.**

Osomatsu namanya, pencuri yang sudah lama bermain kejar-kejaran dengan polisi dan para pemburu hadiah. Sayangnya, belum ada yang berhasil menangkapnya. Apa sebaiknya dia tangkap saja orang ini dan berikan ke polisi? Hadiah yang dijanjikan cukup lumayan, mungkin dia bisa cuti bekerja selama setahun.

"Ichimatsu, kau hidup sendirian? Kau tidak kesepian?"

Namun dia ragu. Dia rasa, dia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Orang yang sedang menatapnya ini, orang yang selama ini menjadi buronan, adalah kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

Kesehariannya setelah Osomatsu datang untuk tinggal bersamanya menjadi kacau. Suasananya jadi ramai, padahal mereka hanya berdua. Setiap hari, ada saja kejadian yang membuat Ichimatsu harus bangkit dari kursinya, harus berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, harus melakukan hal-hal aneh karena sang kakak.

Misalnya, ketika Osomatsu memaksa agar mereka makan malam di rumah. Ichimatsu menolaknya berkali-kali, merasakan firasat buruk ketika Osomatsu mengatakan dia akan memasak. Kakaknya hanya tertawa—astaga, Ichimatsu kesal sekali setiap mendengar suara tawa itu—dan menepuk kedua pundaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Duduk saja di sini dan cepat perbaiki barang itu. Aku akan memanggilmu saat makanan sudah siap."

Tidak lama kemudian, dia mendengar suara kompor dinyalakan, diiringi suara memotong.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendengar umpatan, dan tercium bau hangus. Dia menoleh ke arah dapur, mendapati ruangan tersebut terkepul asap, dan melihat sang kakak berjalan keluar dari sana.

Ichimatsu menghela napas, "Sudah, aku beli saja makanan di luar."

.

.

Atau ketika dia harus terbangun pukul tiga pagi karena Osomatsu baru pulang dengan badan penuh luka. Ichimatsu memang tidak terlalu tahu tentang obat-obatan, namun dia melakukan sebisanya untuk mengobati luka-luka di tubuh kakaknya.

Tanpa harus bertanya, Osomatsu mengoceh tentang bagaimana dirinya bisa seperti ini. Dengan sesekali meringis, dia bercerita tentang kejar-kejaran mingguannya dengan polisi, bagaimana dia bis lolos dari kejaran polisi, lalu malah bertemu dengan Kara si pemburu hadiah, dan kini tubuhnya jadi penuh luka.

.

.

Terkadang, kalau sedang tidak keluar rumah, Osomatsu akan mengganggunya. Menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting, memerhatikannya dari dekat, atau memegang sisir dan mulai merapikab rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Ichimatsu! Lihat, lihat!" seru kakaknya, membuat Ichimatsu dengan malas mengalihkan perhatian pada Osomatsu yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, dengan botol madu di satu tangan dan tutupnya di tangan lain. "Aku dapat membuka botol ini! Aku cukup kuat, kan?"

"Tapi itu hanya botol, Osomatsu-niisan."

"Nah! Itu dia! Bukankah botol ini cukup susah dibuka?"

Kakaknya itu tertawa, meneruskan ocehannya tentang bagaimana ia lebih kuat darinya, dan Ichimatsu mulai berhenti mendengarkannya untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

Ichimatsu tidak tahu sampai kapan kakaknya berada di sini. Mungkin dia akan pergi lagi (seperti dulu, tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar, sampai akhirnya kembali tiba-tiba ke tempatnya), atau mungkin dia akan tinggal. Ichimatsu tidak dapat menebak sifat kakaknya itu.

Jadi untuk saat ini, dia menikmati waktu-waktu di mana hidupnya kembali ramai karena kehadiran si kakak.

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**


End file.
